1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pedal for bicycle and more particularly, to a folding pedal, which has two pedal blocks that can be turned relative to each other between the operative position for pedaling and the non-operative position for storage.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bicycle is a transportation vehicle commonly used in our daily life. In order to save storage space and for easy carrying, various folding collapsible bicycles have been developed and have appeared on the market. A folding bicycle allows folding of the bicycle frame at various joints to reduce the dimensions.
Further, a bicycle has two pedals respectively coupled to the cranks at two sides of the bottom bearing bracket for pedaling by the user to rotate the wheels. However, because the two pedals protrude from the two sides of the bicycle frame, the pedals may interfere with the folding or storage of the folding bicycle. In order to eliminate this problem, collapsible pedals are developed.
A conventional collapsible pedal is known comprising a main pedal body and an auxiliary pedal body. The main pedal body has a sliding track. The auxiliary pedal body is coupled to the main pedal body and movable along the sliding track between a received position and an extended position. This design of collapsible pedal is somewhat functional, however it is still not satisfactory in function. The main drawback of this design of collapsible pedal is its low structural strength. When pedaling the folding pedal heavily, the connection between the main pedal body and the auxiliary pedal body may vibrate and may be damaged easily.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a folding pedal that eliminates the aforesaid problems.